Dragon Ball True Z
Dragon Ball True Z is an 3D Show. Dragon Ball True Z is also Known as Dragon Ball Shin Z (In Japan) that basely upon from Dragon Ball Z series. This Dragon Ball series also including from the movie and the special story.The Dragon Ball Z movies was put Into the episode and as well from the Special Story.Dragon Ball True Z will premiere on Cartoon Tv,Cartoon Network And Nicktoons 31 August 2011 everyday from Monday - Friday 18.30pm-19.30pm and Saturday - Sunday 13:30pm - 14:00pm. Story: A Blast Cannon was threw by Bardock who angered on Frieza at the Outer Space then,He was killed by Frieza. A many years later, After the 23rd Tournament conclusion, Goku the powerful warrior once who saved the Earth from King Piccolo, Trained himself in order to face an evil threat when they Invade The Earth. Meanwhile a Spaceships had reach on the earth. A new battle had just begun. Episode: *'Chapter 1:' #The New Beginning #Piccolo Vs Raditz #Goku's True Identity #Tag Team Battle ! Goku And Piccolo Vs Raditz #Gohan's True Rage! #Special Beam Cannon Shot ! Goku's Dead ! #Training Time #Great Ape Awakened !!!! #Training In King Kai Place #Warrior Trains! #Summon Shenron ! Goku Is Revived ! The Appearance Of The Saiyans #Yamcha's Death ! Krillin Enraged #Farewell Mr Tien ! Tien's Kikoho Blast ! #Piccolo's Sacrifice #Goku's Return #Kaioken Burst ! #Decisive Battle Goku vs Vegeta ! Awakened The Kaioken 3x And Behold The Power Of Kamehameha ! #Vegeta's Transformation #Spirit Bomb #Draw Battle ! #Revived From The Prison #The Search For Goku #Dr. Wheelo's Assault ! #Ebifurya's Wrath #Battle In Iceland #Wheelo's Havoc #Hoped For A Miracle #Last Chance #End Of The Researcher #Invader #The Z Fighters Vs Turles Crusher Corps #Goku Vs Turles Crusher Corps #Death Match ! Goku Vs Turles The Battle That Determined The Earth Has Begin ! #Dangerous Battle Through Fear #Last Chance #Miracle That Saved The Day #Unexpected Arrival #Zeun's Attack ! #With Zeun's Failure ! All Out Attack ! #Z Fighters Vs Lord Slugs Henchmen #Goku Vs Lord Slugs Henchmen #Goku Vs Lord Slugs ! The True Power Of Giant Namek ! #Z Fighters Vs Lord Slugs ! #Awakened The False Super Saiyans #Formidable Attack ! #Dangerous Attack Approaching ! Let's Summon Genki Dama #Mission On Planet Kannasan #Future Vision #Dodoria's Elite Assault ! Enraged Bardock ! #Death Match! Bardock Vs Dodoria #Bardock's Recruitation ! Death Of King Vegeta #Alone In The Final Battle #Bardock Final Confrontation #Goodbye Heroes! The Last Future Message Is For You #*'Chapter 2:' #'Journey To Namek #Training Begins #Vegeta's Furious #Rivalry Match #Fake Appearance ! Explode Cui ! #Frieza's Ambition #Dodoria's Assault #Ambush The Evil #Spike Chase ! Time To Escape #Revealation Of The Saiyans Demise ! Vegeta Enraged #Vegeta Vs Dodoria ! End Of Bulky #Vegeta Vs Zarbon ! The Match For A Fair ' : ' Songs: Opening Theme #'Dragon Soul' #*Singer: Takayoshi Tanimoto #*Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto #*Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki #*Arrangement: Seichi Kyouda #*Episode: 1- TBA Ending Theme: #'Yeah! Break! Care! Break' #*Singer: Takayoshi Tanimoto #*Lyrics: Yuriko Moro #*Composition: Iwasaki Takafumi #*Arrangement: Kyouda Seiichi #*Episode: 1-35, 37-53 #'Kokoro No Hane ( Wings Of Heart )' #*'Singer: AKB48 #*Lyrics: Yasuhi Akimoto #*Composition: Kensuke Yoko #*Arrangement: Magokoro Ikuta #*Episode: 55-TBA Special Ending Theme: #'Marugoto ( Whole World ) ' #*Singer: Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy #*Lyrics: Dai Sato #*Composition: Chiho Kiyooka #*Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto #*Episode: 36 #'Hikari No Tabi ( Light Journey )' #*'Singer: Hironobu Kageyama & KUKO #*Lyrics: Dai Sato #*Composition: Chiho Kiyooka #*Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto #*Episode: 54 Season: The Season Of The Series Will Be Divided Into Four Saga As Much Had Been Confirm Below Is The Season Of The Series: #'Chapter 1: #*'Saiyan Saga' #*'The World Strongest Saga' #*'The Tree Of Might Saga' #*'Lord Slug Saga' #*'Bardock The Father Of Goku Saga' #'Chapter 2:' #*'Frieza Saga' Hyper Battle Video: there will be an upcoming Hyper Battle Video for DBTZ Gallery: Goku And Gohan.gif|Goku And Gohan Goku Smash Piccolo.jpg|Goku Smash Piccolo As In The Introduction Of First Episode Preview Goku Went To Kame House.jpg|Goku Meets Bulma, Krillin And Master Roshi In Kame House Raditz Smash Goku.jpg|Goku Being Smash By Raditz Goku And Piccolo Face Raditz.jpg|Goku And Piccolo Two On One With Raditz Goku And Gohan Stopping At Kame House.jpg|Goku And Gohan Stopping At Kame House Goku Hold Gohan.jpg|Goku Holding Gohan Kid Gohan Rage.gif|Kid Gohan Rage Gohan Prepare To Smash Raditz.jpg|Gohan Prepare To Smash Raditz Raditz.gif|Raditz Goku Hold Raditz Tails.jpg|Goku Hold Raditz Tails Piccolo Preparing His Special Beam Cannon.jpg|Piccolo Ready To Prepare His Special Beam Cannon Special Beam Cannon Shot.jpg|Goku And Raditz Got Shot Nappa Laugh Tien's Death.jpg Nappa Smash Gohan.jpg|Nappa Smash Gohan Goku And Vegeta Ready Face 2 Face.jpg|Goku And Vegeta Ready To Fight Goku Ready To Face Vegeta.jpg|Goku Ready To Face Vegeta Vegeta Pointing At Goku.jpg|Vegeta Pointing At Goku Goku Saw The Spirit Ball.jpg|Goku Looking At The Spirit Ball Great Ape Vegeta Crush Goku.jpg|Great Ape Vegeta Crush Goku Shocking Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta Shocking! Gohan Afraid.jpg|Gohan Shock Krillin Hold Genki Dama.jpg|Krillin Hold Genki Dama Vegeta About To Escaped.jpg|Vegeta About To Escaped From Krillin Bulma And Popo Went To Yunzabit Height.jpg|Popo And Bulma Went To Yunzabit Height Gohan And Krillin Out From The Ships.jpg|Gohan And Krillin Land On Namek Frieza And Zarbon Holding The DB.jpg|Frieza And Zarbon Krillin Asked Guru.jpg|Guru Give Krillin A Power Goku Recovery From His Injury.jpg|Goku Recovered From His Injury Ginyu Force In Action.jpg|Ginyu Forces In Action Ginyu About To Smash His Body.jpg|Ginyu Try To Body Change Krillin Fails.jpg|Krillin Fails Jeice And Ginyu.jpg|Jeice And Ginyu Frieza Arrival.jpg|Frieza Arrival Enrage Frieza.jpg|Enraged Frieza Super Saiyan Goku Rage.jpg|Super Saiyan Goku 19 Absorbed Goku's Power.jpg|19 Absorbed Goku Power Super Saiyan Vegeta.jpg Cell About To Absorbed 18.jpg|Cell About To Absorbed 18 Trunks Taunting.gif|Trunks Taunting Cell Waiting The Z Fighters.jpg|Cell Waiting The Z Fighters Goku SS.jpg|Goku Ready To Fight Cell.gif Herculue Pointing His Record Book.jpg|Hercule Pointing His Record Book Goku And Gohan.jpg|Goku Asked Gohan To Fight Cell Super Saiyan 2 Gohan.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Ready To Fight Super Perfect Cell Soundtrack: The Soundtrack Is From The Dragon Ball Z Budokai And The Soundtrack Will Be Released One Box Set With The Full Version Of The Opening And The Ending Around September 2011. Trivia: *This Is The First Dragon Ball Series That Included From The Movie And The Special Story. *The Story Will Including 4 Saga Liked The Anime Version Of Dragon Ball Z. *This Is The First Series That Included All The Character From The Movie And The Special Story. Category:Fan Fiction